


Fast Car

by Girrrrrrrrrrl



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, salack
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girrrrrrrrrrl/pseuds/Girrrrrrrrrrl
Summary: 加勒比老司机与交警的风花雪月
Relationships: 萨杰 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Fast Car

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕文  
> 旧文搬运  
> 现代AU

01 

如果你来到加勒比地区，随便跳上一辆出租车，与司机攀谈几句，就能听来几件“业界传奇”Jack Sparrow的趣事。在他们口中，Jack Sparrow是那种你一见过就忘不了的人。  
司机Hector说，“他个头中等，身材匀称，留着类似于脏辫的发型，总系着一条锈红色的头巾，皮肤因常年在外奔波晒成健康而性感的小麦色。事实上他本不应该成为出租车司机的，只是一个错误使他放弃了赛车手的梦想。唉，可怜人！”  
司机Will说，“他有一双勾人魂魄的眼睛，总画着浓重的眼线，虽然他喜欢比兰花指，但这并不代表他是个娘娘腔。你真应该看看他开车的样子，真男人就是那么帅！就算是出租车司机，他也是最好的出租车司机，当然前提是他不喝酒。”  
司机Gibbs说，“其实他有一张娃娃脸，所以不得不蓄起胡子来增加男人味。你知道的，姑娘们喜欢。可是他对朗姆和方向盘的兴趣胜过他对姑娘们的兴趣，所以老大不小了也没个归宿。唉，这家伙可是个祸害，不知道什么时候才能出现一只老鹰把他这只麻雀叼走？”  
听过这些人的描述，你一定心潮澎湃，想要一睹Jack Sparrow的真容。唉，看你这么激动，我都不忍心告诉你街角那个正抱着垃圾桶吐的醉鬼就是他。  
幻灭了吧？但是不好意思，那才是真正的Jack Sparrow。他确实很英俊，但不怎么注意个人卫生，而且他热爱朗姆酒胜过一切，方向盘在他心中的地位还不如漂亮姑娘。刚才他因为喝醉闹事被人从酒吧里扔出来，现在正踉踉跄跄地往下一家走。  
Jack Sparrow曾是最好的出租车司机。小时候他梦想着成为一名出色的赛车手，不到10岁就敢偷偷开着老爸的车到处跑，十几岁的时候被教练看中选进车队。本来所有事情都按部就班地向着规划好的方向发展，可是Jack自己把一切都搞砸了。那天晚上他和狐朋狗友喝的烂醉，他们撺掇他炫耀一下在车队学到的技能，他便得意洋洋地上车打算炫技，只是他没搞清楚自己醉的像只猴子根本没法开车，于是不到半分钟之后他就撞在了树上，在医院躺了小半年才好起来。刚开始车队的人还来看他，最后他们都放弃了：小Jack这个样子根本当不了赛车手。  
养好了伤的Jack不服输地跑回车队要求回归，为了证明自己有实力成为优秀的赛车手，他又上车了，可是这一试他才知道身体上的损伤是不可逆的。心灰意冷的Jack就此将赛车梦收在了箱底，听从老爸的安排当了一名出租车司机。可是就算是做出租车司机，他也要当最好的司机。刚开始他确实干的不错，能在与乘客打好交道的同时将他们快速送到目的地，一路上炫技不停博得乘客喝彩不绝。  
不过在他迷上朗姆酒之后，一切都不同了。他很少出车，平时总是醉醺醺的，也不听从任何人的劝告，“伟大的赛车手只听从自己内心的声音。”  
现在他随内心的指引上车，一路歪歪扭扭地开到平时不常去的一家小酒吧门外。进门之后他要了一瓶朗姆酒，坐在吧台喝干瓶中最后一滴液体才心满意足地回家。  
握着方向盘，夜风吹拂在脸上，一瞬间Jack仿佛又回到了少年时代。唇角勾起一个弧度，他发动车子，出租车冲出小停车场，疾驰在夜幕下。只有在这种时候他才是他自己：伟大的赛车手Jack Sparrow。他开的飞快，要把平日的不堪与平庸尽数抛在脑后。发动机轰鸣之下他放肆地大笑，似乎看见了终点的奖杯。  
这时尖锐的警笛声打破了他的幻想。Jack暗骂一句“该死”，乖乖靠边停车，抿紧了嘴装出一副乖巧的样子。  
一名身材魁伟的警官敲敲车窗，“您超速了，先生。虽然这个时间很少有人在路上活动，但车速过快确实很不安全。”  
Jack一边打量着这名警官一边点头称是，“我很抱歉，您说的很对。”之前没在镇上见过这人，还是小心一点为好，“您是新调来的吗？”  
新上任的警官快速做着笔录，头也不抬一下，长长的睫毛在脸上投下影子，“是的，Jones警官退休了，我过来接他的班。”突然他意识到了什么，示意他的伙伴从车上拿出酒精检测仪，“您喝酒了？”  
“没有……”明明一身酒气，Jack还要瞪大眼睛装无辜。“是您的鼻子出了差错。”  
“我的鼻子到底有没有问题我们很快就可以知道。”警官笑了笑，狡黠地眨眨眼。“吹口气吧。”  
Jack心知这次逃不掉了，带着讨好的笑照做，心里暗骂晦气，大眼睛滴溜溜乱转，早想了几百个借口，但一看这位新到任的警官神情严肃，自先酥软下来。  
“是吹不是吸。”警官面无表情地提醒。Jack照做之后，他看着仪器上显示的数据，“看来今晚您必须跟我们走一趟了。”他将手中的仪器递还给同伴，做了做笔录，把笔插回制服胸前的口袋，为Jack打开车门，微微一偏头，“请吧。”  
一看对方这架势是要来真的，Jack慌了神，头摇的像拨浪鼓。“不不不求您了就放过我吧，我下次再也不敢了，我不能进局子啊！拜托您体谅一下，我保证下次不会再犯，真的。”  
“体谅？没有体谅。”警官皱起眉，眼神冷酷，伸手将瑟瑟发抖的Jack从车上拎下来，“酒驾的人是不可饶恕的。”  
Jack听得他语气凶狠，明白自己是撞到枪口上了，不得已只能赌一把，看出卖色相有没有用。心中有数，他装作脚底一滑摔在警官怀里，睁圆水汪汪的大眼睛乞怜地望着他，压低声音，“警官，求您了，只要您装作什么都没发生，我可以给您吹一发，包您满意。”哇，这家伙身材还真不错，要胸有胸要腹肌有腹肌的，隔着制度还能摸得分明。  
警官虎躯一震，撒手就把Jack扔在了地上。虽然有夜幕掩映，但司机还是捕捉到了警官满面绯红反差萌的样子。他后退几步，“别让我再抓住你。”然后和同伴低声说了几句什么就匆匆驱车离去，Jack满意地回到车上，邪魅一笑。  
这个新来的小警官还有点意思哈。

02 

坐在警车里，新到任的青年警官Armando Salazar一拳砸在方向盘上，“我居然就那么把他放走了……”都说新官上任三把火，可是这第一把火还没烧起来就先被一个醉鬼杀了锐气。他的同事Lesaro警官安慰性地拍拍他，“这事儿你别太在意。Jack Sparrow心里有数，从不会出事的。这家伙几乎天天酒驾，大家都习惯了，所以从不找他麻烦。”  
Jack Sparrow。在与Jones警官交接工作的时候他就听过这个名字。“他就是一只喜欢惹事生非的醉猫，”Jones警官捋着自己的大胡子，“我老了没心思收拾他，你一定要好好地整治一下这个惹事精。”  
看来这只麻雀确实有点意思。不过区区一个小地痞可难不倒他，Salazar警官微微一笑，驱车回警局为一天的工作画上句号，再换上便装回公寓洗漱睡觉。可是站在镜子前刷牙的时候，Salazar脑海里挥之不去的却是Jack Sparrow。他的眼睛，他的脸庞，他瘦而结实的身躯，他求饶的语气，他故意栽在自己怀中的姿态……  
Salazar看着自己的脸红到了耳根，赶忙洗完睡觉，希望梦中世界没有那人。  
次日一切照常，镇上的居民非常友好，那些出租车司机尤为热情，拉住他问这问那，连个人隐私也不放过。事实上这些人都是受Jack所托来打探消息的，你要知道，出租车司机最擅长的事不是开车，而是聊天！他们问清了Salazar警官的身高年龄住址性取向，连业余爱好和家庭背景也不放过，这些信息很快就被传到Jack耳朵里，他满意极了，立刻示意Gibbs请Salazar警官在工作结束后到'沉默玛丽'酒吧里喝一杯。  
当然，Gibbs只是一个幌子，赴约的Salazar推开门就看到了坐在吧台边的Jack Sparrow。他先是一愣，继而微微一笑，坐在Jack身边，要了一瓶啤酒。“我以为请我来的是Gibbs先生。”  
麻雀的眼睛本就大而有神，醉酒之后反而更加明亮，此刻盈满了笑意瞧着他，看得他身上不由自主地发热。“是吗？”  
“我说过不要再让我抓到你酒驾。”  
“你怎么知道我今天开了车来？”  
“因为你的车钥匙就放在桌上。”  
“噢该死！”Jack手忙脚乱地揣好钥匙，挤出尴尬的笑，“我没想开车来着……我以我的名誉担保，我可是遵纪守法的好公民。”话音未落，周围听见了这句话的人都笑了，Salazar也笑了，“看来你的名誉不怎么好啊。”  
然后他们就默默地喝酒，喝完了就推门离去。Jack心虚地站在一边，想等Salazar走了再上车，可是这个讨人厌的警察就是不走，还用gay里gay气的眼神看着他，呕。  
“你不回家吗？”终于，Salazar打破沉默，“还是在等人送你？”  
Jack忍住翻白眼的冲动：妈的你要是现在走了我保证你连我车的影子都看不见……虽然好气哦但还是要保持微笑，这个叫Armando Salazar的死条子居然比Davy Jones还烦人！走了一个平时爱找茬的，来了一个更爱找茬的，作孽哟……“我在等Gibbs，他说他会来接我。”  
夜已很深，Salazar也无心再和Jack耗下去，索性给他个台阶下，“那好吧，注意安全。”他意味深长地看了Jack一眼，“我会盯住你的，别想惹事。”  
大半夜开车回家能算是惹事吗？当然不算！伟大的赛车手Jack Sparrow手握方向盘，勾起标志性的邪魅一笑，“区区一个条子还想阻止我深夜飙车？”他轻点油门，车子轻盈地跃入夜色中，“开什么玩笑！”  
虽然是酒驾，但交规还是要遵守的。哪怕他家只有一街之隔了，Jack还是老老实实地在红灯前停车等着，谁知一等就是几个小时。  
你一定会问，这什么情况？  
好吧，情况就是，Jack睡着了。他睡的像个摇篮里的宝宝，当然，这个比喻是指他睡眠质量好，而不是睡相可爱。他还做了个美梦，梦里他上了天堂，还发现天堂里的朗姆酒全部免费。他喜出望外正摩拳擦掌准备喝到饱呢，突然有人敲了敲他的车窗，朗姆酒全飞了，他妈的。  
他睁开眼睛，这才发现美梦飞走了根本不算什么。  
因为把他的美梦赶走的人是Armando Salazar。

03

在Salazar杀气腾腾的瞪视下，Jack的第一反应居然是踩油门就跑。可是他睡的太久，车子早已熄火，慌乱之中发动机根本不听使唤，不论Jack怎么努力，就是发动不了。他急得满头大汗，而Salazar眼底的杀气似乎更浓了些。他尴尬地对车外的人笑了笑，终于放弃抵抗，乖乖下车，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔的为自己开脱：“我刚才发动车子不是为了逃跑……我就是试试车子是不是坏了……”算了吧，他自己都知道这借口有多苍白无力。伟大的赛车手心酸不已：想我一世英名，今晚居然栽在一个无名警察手里！他看Salazar警官脸色铁青，试探性地想要使出上次用过的伎俩，再次假装脚底一滑想摔在警官怀里，可这次Salazar早有防备，一闪身冷笑着看他摔在地上，过了一会才伸手拉他起来。  
这个人怎么不按套路出牌！Jack膝盖疼胳膊疼浑身都疼，不过最疼的还是心脏。他狠狠瞪了Salazar一眼，得到的回应却是一个令他毛骨悚然的笑容。妈的，真是gay里gay气！他赌气想要当胸给Salazar一拳，可是警官的眼神让他不敢造次，看来只得低眉顺眼等候发落。可是转念一想不能坐以待毙：进了局子就没有生意做，没有生意就没有收入，没有收入就没有朗姆酒喝，那还不如去死！于是Jack眼珠一转，计上心来，再次满脸堆笑开口求饶，“警官……你看时候也不早了，要不你就当这事儿没发生过，放我回去吧？我家也不远了，我走回去。实在不行……”他悄悄地往Salazar身上靠去，“我可以给你来一发口活……”  
警官皱了皱眉，轻轻推开他。Jack心底一凉：完了，这次是真的逃不掉了。可是接下来发生的事情让他心底更凉……Salazar一扬下巴，“上车。”就在他狐疑地准备照做时，警官在他耳边低语：“别让我失望，麻雀。”然后大手一推就把他搡到了后座上。  
Jack尴尬地笑着，不断向后爬，“不不不不是你想的那样……”  
“不是我想的那样？是谁刚才说要给我'来一发口活'？如果我没记错的话，昨天晚上你也说过同样的话，而且当时你还说'包我满意'，不是吗？”  
是我说的没错，可你不是直男吗？这可是你早晨亲口告诉Will的啊！妈的嘞你们这些男人没一个信得过……Jack的内心在咆哮。可是此时他已无处可退，Salazar将他逼到了角落里，那一脸志在必得的笑真是让他不寒而栗。  
“等等！我有病！”Jack抓住最后一丝机会，双臂交叉环在胸前仿佛他是一名惨遭暴徒蹂躏的良家妇女。  
Salazar笑了笑，从兜里掏出一盒套，“你想要这个？没问题。”  
这个死变态大概是早有预谋……Jack感到一阵天旋地转。昨晚就不该撩他，现在断然无法全身而退了，再耗下去，只怕屁股要遭殃……于是老司机视死忽如归地蹲下身，拉开了Salazar的裤链。他突如其来的配合让警官很是满意，伸手轻轻抚摸着他乱糟糟的头发，那种gay里gay气的感觉让Jack起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
硬着头皮，他脱下Salazar的内裤，里面早就跃跃欲试的大家伙一下弹出来险些打在Jack脸上。他惊恐地看着眼前这根涨成紫红色的巨物，后悔自己轻易放弃了抵抗，嘟囔了一句，“我从来没做过，做的不好你别抱怨。”  
“我不介意。”  
Jack勉强挤出一个比哭还难看的笑，低下头开始他的表演。平日里舌灿莲花，此刻也是巧舌如簧，舌头灵巧地卷过柱身，同为男性可以更好的照顾到Salazar的感受，粗糙的舌苔划过筋络时，警官情不自禁地发出舒爽的低吟。Jack胡乱舔弄一通就想草草收场，抬头谄媚一笑，“可以了吧？”  
撩完就想跑？Salazar冷哼一声，扳住Jack的头按在自己下身上，哑着嗓子用不容置疑的口气命令他接着做。Jack不情愿地张开嘴接纳进他的大家伙，一边吞吐着一边以舌尖刺激敏感点，希望警官能快点射出来这样才好放自己回家。可是Salazar的巨物只是在他口中膨胀得更大硬如磐石，丝毫没有射的迹象。司机眼中蒙起一层水雾，口腔撑得发酸，动作一点点慢下来，警官抓住他的头发自己挺动腰肢，大力扌喿干他的嘴巴噎得他快要窒息。与此同时他还不忘击溃司机的心理防线，“你喜欢这样，不是吗？在自己车上像个荡妇一样被男人扌喿嘴巴。”Jack无力反驳只有呜呜地腻声轻哼，内心里问候过他十八辈祖宗。终于Salazar缴械投降在他口中爆发，钳住他的下巴逼他乖乖咽下去。可是Jack向来不甘受人摆布，张口就把Salazar的子孙后代尽数奉还在他脸上，心底做好最坏的打算：大不了挨顿打，这些年他喝醉后挨过的打还少吗？  
可惜Salazar警官不喜欢按套路出牌。他抹了一把脸上的液体，阴恻恻地笑了笑，拎起Jack放到后座上就扒他裤子。谅Jack是老司机也断然想不到号称直男的Salazar会来这一招，这下可真是六神无主抖得像筛糠只知求饶了。“警官求求您放过我吧，我不是故意的，我……”话还没说完就被警官狠狠吻住双唇，也不顾Jack口中还有残液。此刻Jack脑海一片空白，只感到裤子离自己而去，而身上一双手游走乱摸，直奔下身而去，转眼就握住了小Jack。不过，Salazar倒把他伺候的很舒服……警官上下搓弄着小Jack，不疾不徐不轻不重，刚好撩拨起司机的欲望，小Jack不争气地在他手中暴涨，涨红了脸儿暴起了青筋迫切地想要一泻千里。他也感觉到了小Jack的冲动，坏笑着加快了手上的动作。小Jack根本经不起撩拨，立刻缴械投降全盘托出，而Salazar蘸着小Jack的口水就涂在了老司机微颤的后穴上。唉，看来今晚屁股是保不住了，老司机索性双眼一闭假装自己是只死麻雀。还是直面惨淡的人生吧，大不了当自己被猪拱了。  
可是谁能想到Salazar伸手指进去的时候那么疼啊！Jack倒抽一口凉气，面部表情抽搐，“轻点轻点！弓虽女干也得温柔点啊！你们警察不是为人民服务的吗？你不为我着想也要为我的屁股着想，毕竟我可是第一次啊！”  
警官英武的脸上难得现出一丝抱歉的神色，“我也是第一次……之前没和男人做过没有经验。”对啊你不是直男吗？为什么突然起兴想操屁股换口味，有病吧？Jack翻个白眼，身体却在Salazar手指进出的动作间起了反应。才放飞过自我的小Jack又抬起头来，这让Salazar露出了得意的微笑，而Jack只恨自己小弟不争气。小Jack都投降了，后庭也很快失守，没出息地大口呼气还流口水。  
抽出手指，这回可以换正主了。Salazar扶着Jack的腰轻轻送进去，突然被异物填满，Jack忍不住呻吟一声。警官没读懂这声呻吟的意思，还以为是求欢的信号，大着胆子就往更深的地方探索，可怜的Jack立刻痛叫如杀猪。  
没想到这时Will的儿子Henry刚刚结束约会打算走回家，听到了叫声就赶忙过来查看情况。这一看可把年轻人吓得魂飞魄散：这不是Jack叔叔吗！他为什么衣衫不整地被新来的Salazar警官压在身下？他本想过去弄清事情的来龙去脉，可是正好对上警官杀气腾腾的眼神，吓得Henry不敢上前，只得远远问一句：“Jack叔叔你没事吧？”  
有事！当然有事！快把这个变态从我身上拉走！Jack刚想叫救命，就感受到了Salazar眼神中的杀气。恐惧使老司机违背了良心，“我没事……就是和Salazar警官在后座上找东西……刚才一不小心撞到头了……”该死！一般情况下车震被人撞见不应该吓到软吗？怎么这个家伙反而更兴奋涨得更大了！  
Henry不是傻子，大晚上的在出租车后座上找东西？你俩挺闲啊。可是Jack的语气和Salazar的眼神都让他不敢多问，只得随便应一声就匆匆离去。他一走开Salazar就又运动起来，这下他体贴地减弱了力度，温柔而缓慢地在Jack体内抽送，粗大的分身摩擦着肠壁，带出羞耻的水声及Jack压抑不住的呻吟。老司机算是服了，流出生理性的泪水，控制不住地张嘴呻吟，无意识地轻轻扭动腰肢迎合那人的动作，后穴不依不饶地吸紧了体内的巨物，直到警官也在呻吟中爆发。大量体液从Jack后穴中滴下，Salazar伏在他身上喘息，两人都已是浑身疲惫。此刻夜已过去大半，警官随手抽了几张纸温柔地拭去Jack身上的精液，替瘫软的老司机穿好衣服，“你家在哪？我送你回去。”  
虽然不想让警官知道自己的住址，Jack还是乖乖说了。毕竟刚才折腾了半天他已浑身乏力，无法驱车回家。Salazar警官把车停好，抱着睡得像个宝宝的Jack进门。在警官眼里这既指他睡眠质量好又指他睡相可爱。轻手轻脚地把他安顿好，Salazar警官忍不住在他额上一吻，“晚安，麻雀。”  
“晚安，猛男……”迷迷糊糊的老司机也回了他这么一句。

04

如果Henry知道了什么，那么很快他的女朋友Katrina也就知情了；而Katrina知情之后，她爸Hector也就明白了；Hector明白之后，Gibbs也就懂了；Gibbs懂了之后，所有出租车司机也就心知肚明了；出租车司机都心知肚明之后，所有人就都知道Jack和Salazar关系不一般了。  
第二天Jack直到日上三竿才从床上爬起来，腰疼的厉害——拜Salazar所赐。懒懒起身洗漱后，他准备上车开工，可是车里弥漫着不可描述的气味，提醒Jack昨晚的事全是真真切切发生过的。他涨红了脸甩门下车，抓了喷枪乱呲一通：今天没法开工了，洗干净再说吧。  
“现在才起来清理犯罪现场，你心挺大啊。”驱车经过的Will冲他招招手，一脸坏笑，“替我向Salazar警官问好。”  
“去你妈的！”Jack气急败坏地举起喷枪就往Will车上呲，“什么都没发生！什么都没发生！”算了吧，他自己都听得出来这句话有多苍白无力。看来Henry说漏嘴了，唉，不过这孩子向来嘴不严，昨晚真是倒了八辈子大霉才让他撞见。看来要找个机会好好整他一下……  
当晚Jack在Henry回家的路上堵住了他。“Henry，你不是一直都很想学开车吗？今晚正好我有空，我可以教你。”  
Jack叔叔突然好心教我开车？怎么可能！他一定想把我绑到荒郊野外，再伙同Salazar胖揍我一顿！想象力丰富的少年挤出人畜无害的笑容：“不不不今晚还是算了吧……我妈喊我回家吃饭我先走了！”说着就试图从Jack身侧挤过去溜走，可Jack的眼神突然凌厉起来，伸手拽住了Henry的衣领，咬牙瞪着他一字一顿地说：“今晚你哪也别想走，乖乖上车。”毁了我一世英名还想跑？臭小子，看我不把你整死！  
十分钟之后，Henry真的被Jack带到了荒郊野外。年轻人已是一身冷汗，“Jack叔叔我错了……昨晚我不应该出现，我也不应该打搅你和Salazar警官的好事，但是我发誓我只告诉了Katrina一个人！”  
“噢是吗？”Jack笑眯眯地开门下车，殊不知他皮笑肉不笑的样子已经快把Henry吓哭了，“现在坐到驾驶座上去。”  
Henry是个实诚孩子，乖乖握住方向盘，“我……该干什么？”  
“哦你就往前开就行了。”Jack大咧咧地往后一靠，“只要人胆大，翻车都不怕。勇敢一点，开车就需要勇气。好了现在踩油门往前开，不用管我。”  
Henry半信半疑地照做了，不知道Jack葫芦里卖的什么药，但还是小心为好。他小心翼翼地握着方向盘，车子在夜幕下飞驰，“我开的是不是有点快？”  
“没事没事，你还年轻，适当飙车有利于身心健康。”Jack从怀中掏出酒壶喝了一大口，惬意地打开车窗吹着夜风。  
很快他们就开回了镇上，超速超的离谱，根本不可能不引起警察的注意。警笛突兀地响起，Henry吓了一大跳，慌乱地看向Jack，“怎么办？我好像超速了！”  
“警察要来抓你你就跑啊！”Jack一瞪眼，“你是不是傻？”平白被怼，Henry委屈地闭上嘴，可警车很快就追了上来，他忍不住又要问Jack怎么办。  
“打方向来个漂移。”这一漂移不要紧，只听得一声巨响，他们的车结结实实地撞在了警车上。片刻之后，Salazar警官一脸愠怒地下车打开Jack那边的车门，用近乎咆哮的语调吼他下车。而老司机眼皮也不抬一下，“凭什么？开车的是他。”  
居心叵测啊，早知道你没安好心，说什么我也不听你的话！Henry欲哭无泪，Salazar的脸色难看的要死，而Jack只是悠哉游哉地靠在座位上喝酒，“今天我喝多了就让Henry来接我，谁知道这个年轻人这么喜欢半夜飙车。哎呀呀，连警车都敢撞，胆子真大啊。Henry，听我一句劝，以后少开车，飙车可是会出人命的。”他狡黠地冲年轻人眨眨眼，“现在乖乖跟Salazar警官走吧。”  
Henry哭丧着脸，百口莫辩，只得被Lesaro警官带走，而Salazar警官眉头紧蹙，心知此事绝非如此，但碍于一时半会抓不住Jack的把柄，也只能先带走Henry。“你打算就这么自己开车回家？”  
“我走回去。”一看苗头不对，Jack赶紧下车，“这里离我家也不远。”不远个鬼啊！我家离这里起码十公里啊！要不是怕你这个变态再占我便宜，我当然要你送我啊！昨晚真是囧死了……亏我还叫你“猛男”，呕。  
Salazar微微一笑，顺水推舟，“那你走吧。”趁Lesaro和Henry不注意，他在Jack屁股上捏了一把，“注意安全。”  
老司机立马烧红了脸，像挨了烫的猫一样怪叫一声窜出几米，一边嘟囔着“你不碰我我就是安全的”一边摇摇晃晃地回家去了。Salazar看着他走远，嘴角情不自禁地上扬。  
以前没有注意过，现在才发觉，麻雀真是可爱的小动物。

05

Salazar觉得自己大概是中毒了，中了这个名叫Jack Sparrow的出租车司机的毒。无药可救，无计可施，侵袭全身，毒入骨髓。  
在调到这个镇上之前，他刚刚结束一段失败的感情。她嫌他不解风情，事实上他所有前女友对他的看法都是一样：如金刚不假辞色，虽阳刚硬朗，却迂得可怕。他无奈地主动要求调离大都市，正好Davy Jones警官退休，他就来到这个镇上，偏巧遇见令人头痛的酒驾狂人Jack Sparrow……明明是个男人还编了一头辫子，画着眼线，不知道他怎么想的，可是那些奇奇怪怪的打扮放在他身上就是莫名地舒服。  
舒服……和他做爱也很舒服。Salazar不是没有评判标准的老处男，但凭心而论Jack确实让他爽到了。他承认昨天晚上只是一时兴起，想要狠狠羞辱老司机一番叫他日后再也不敢酒驾，可是没想到他就此打开了新世界的大门。老司机有个未被开发的好屁股，平时聒噪的嘴也能在做活塞运动时被暂时堵住，何乐而不为？最主要的是，看着Jack在身下呻吟是一种享受，这只骚浪贱的老麻雀，压在身下时才真正像只小鸟，大张着嘴臣服于欲望——他倒善于逆来顺受。  
可是麻雀不是随便就能抓在手心的小家雀。对Henry进行了必要的审问后，Salazar警官脸色铁青：妈的，大意了！于是委屈的小Henry被放回家找妈妈，而上当了的Salazar警官驱车直奔Jack家找他算账。  
“Jack Sparrow！你开门开门开门啊我知道你在家！”一顿猛砸之后装聋作哑的老司机也只得不情愿地打开门，“进来吧，吵死了。”  
“我不用进去。把手伸出来，跟我回警局。教唆Henry深夜飙车，还涉嫌袭警，你本事挺大啊。”Salazar脸色铁青地拿出手铐，皱眉时的英俊让老司机心尖一颤。  
“我不去。”Jack耍赖地倚在门边，“你硬要抓我的话，我就告诉所有人你昨晚对我做了什么。怎样？成交吗？”  
Salazar微微一笑，“我相信全镇的人已经知道了，Henry嘴不严，刚才他全告诉我了。”警官欺身上前，一个壁咚居高临下看着老司机，“而且他告诉我全镇人都希望我……”他附在Jack耳边低语，“狠狠操你。”  
老司机身体一僵。完了，这下撞枪口上了，顶风作案，孤男寡男，干柴烈火，而且……不得不说Salaza又高又帅器大活好，昨晚不算是被他虐待反而像……白嫖他？Jack干笑一声，“开……开什么玩笑，你分明就是觊觎我的屁股，净编这些瞎话吓唬我，我才不上你的当。”  
Salazar轻笑一声，手上把玩着手铐，语气暧昧，“你自己心里清楚。”  
分明是在玩猫鼠游戏，可是他欲擒故纵的样子也太他妈性感了。Jack心底暗叫一声不好，明知Salazar就等着他自投罗网，还是忍不住微微踮脚一口吻上他的唇，拽着衣领把他拉进房间，转眼间已是衣衫褪尽躯体交缠，还真是干柴烈火啊。  
Salazar忍不住在老司机臀上捏了一把，昨晚来不及仔细感受，现在发觉这屁股真是不错，细皮嫩肉极富弹性，要不是怕Jack没洗澡他大概会想咬一口。掰开臀沟，手指不安分地探入秘境，渐渐深入，来回抽送直到完全湿润，柔软的内里有种美妙的触感，令他欲罢不能。Jack轻轻地晃动腰肢，迎合着他的动作以便手指更加深入，呻吟声诱得小Salazar猛抬头。终于体液从后穴中流出，Salazar满意地抽出手指，握住已胀大到尺寸可怕的小Salazar，却迟迟不肯一杆进洞，只是不疾不徐地在Jack穴口摩擦。老司机等得心痒，欲求不满地瞪着他，“你是不是不行了？姿势都摆好了你怎么不进来！”箭在弦上不得不发？这才不是Salazar的风格。“求我。”他那样慢条斯理地发号施令，仿佛暴起青筋涨成紫红的yj不是他的。  
Jack翻个白眼，“不要。”  
“噢，那就算了吧。”警官弯腰捡起地上的内裤，眼看就要穿上，“不努力就没有捷豹吸。”这下Jack真急了，“别啊！我……”他烧红了脸，心里暗骂Salazar恶趣味，啊天下竟有如此厚颜无耻之人！虽然很不情愿，他还是臣服于欲望，大张着双腿，“求你……求你大力操我。”  
“乖孩子。”Salazar终于如愿，一杆进洞，深浅抽送，手上的内裤直接恶趣味地塞进了Jack嘴里，“这样堵着你能安静点，你不希望你的邻居都跑来围观你被操吧？”  
当然不希望，可是我也不希望你把你的内裤塞在我嘴里！Jack怨妇般的眼神是无声的控诉，而警官一眼看穿，“你的内裤几天洗一次？”  
好吧，就用你的内裤。老司机心知吃瘪，孩子气地瞥瞥嘴，眼底渐渐盈起生理性的泪水，呼吸急促，口中的布料一点点被唾液浸湿，羞耻的呻吟堵不住地泄出。他的手在警官傲人的胸大肌上来回游走，赌气似的虐待Salazar胸前两点，同时不依不饶地晃动腰身，柔软的内里紧紧吸住警官巨大的分身，非要榨出点东西来不可。  
肉体的快感与得到满足的征服欲让Salazar也发出了畅快的呻吟。他微微调整姿势，抬起Jack的臀部以便更加深入，同时加大力度逼迫Jack发出更具挑逗性的喘息与淫叫。终于在这一切发展到合适的时机时，他们同时爆发了，他尽数she进Jack体内，老司机的后穴一时间接纳不了大量液体，还在往外逃逸。而小Jack吐在了Salazar的腹肌上，斑斑点点很是诱惑，但有轻度洁癖的警官皱了皱眉，按住Jack，“舔干净。”  
“滚……”Jack知道这一舔大概会出事，舔了腹肌就保不准要往下走再来一发口活，有了口活就得再来一炮，而事后一身疲惫的老司机才没心情再战三百回合。于是他挥挥手，“我累了你走吧。”这回更像白嫖了……  
Salazar愣在原地不知所措。感觉像被他白嫖了？他扳过Jack的脸想撂句狠话，可老司机已经睡意朦胧，只是侧过脸去在他唇上啄了一口，重复昨晚说过的话，“晚安，猛男。”  
警官涨红了脸，说不出半句狠话，吭哧了半天才终于回了一吻，连同一句轻不可闻的“晚安”。  
回到警局，Lesaro警官已经走了，还给他留了张便条，“别和Jack较真，Henry原谅他了，随便问问就放他回家吧。”所有人都偏袒Jack，殊不知他也不太舍得让那只麻雀进局子。  
Salazar警官确信自己是被Jack Sparrow迷住了。虽然他努力告诉自己这段感情无头无尾，但他就是不能说服自己忘记一切，忘记Jack在他身下的样子……嗯，Jack甚至比他所有前女友加起来还讨人喜爱。明知自己在Jack心中可能只算一个人形打桩机，明知Jack可能有数不尽的床伴，明知Jack不可能真正投入任何感情，明知自己不该对一个酒驾狂人用情，他还是……无能为力。  
无能为力。

06

Jack Sparrow从不为谁停留，但某些时刻他也会情难自已。通常他手里握着的都是方向盘，不握方向盘的时候也抓着酒瓶，或者是某些漂亮姑娘的纤纤柔荑。他有酒，也有故事，总有人愿意跟他走。  
只是他没想到自己也有跟着别人走的一天。那个新来的警官，Sa—la—zar，舌尖上轻轻挑出一个姓氏，带着异域风情，连同他刀凿斧刻般的五官和硬朗的肌肉线条，让Jack Sparrow这个浪子也欲罢不能。他说的一字一句都像某种咒语，Jack不得不服从命令。于是他们一点点沦陷，从一场意外延伸到另一场意外，从一时兴起到主动撩拨，从肉体一点点蔓延到精神层面，向着“命中注定”发展。  
他想他大概是中了Armando Salazar的毒。只是单纯地滚滚床单是没法解毒的，他想要更多。他不知道这个“更多”是哪一方面，但是，欲望从不骗人。  
老司机奔出门外，驱车前往最近的一家酒吧。他必须喝点什么才好理清头绪，酒精不仅可以麻痹心神，还可以斩断情丝。酒液入喉，在嗓子里灼烧有种火辣辣的快感。他不停地喝，直到有人把酒瓶从他手中拿走，“你喝的太多了。”  
为什么偏巧又是那个人？Jack翻个白眼，“要你管……”伸手要抢回酒瓶，起身时却脚底一软倒在地上。警官无奈地付了酒钱，抱他上车，语声温柔，“今天喝了这么多，你还怎么飙车？”  
“我是那种越醉越有状态的选手。”Jack咧嘴一笑，“谢谢你及时出现解决了我付账的问题，但现在你可以滚蛋了。”  
“你真的想要我走吗？”Salazar趴在车窗上微笑。该死的，他一定知道他的笑多有杀伤力！Jack感到一阵晕眩。于是老司机调整一下呼吸，回他狂拽酷炫帅的一笑，“上车，今天老司机带你长长见识。”  
轻点油门，车子飞上道路，Salazar系上安全带，仔细观察着Jack脸上的变化。出乎他的意料，这张脸上没有一丝醉意，写满了认真与自信，仿佛此刻真的是在赛场上比赛。前方道路中央赫然横着一块大石，Jack根本不在意，还猛地加速，吓得Salazar面部表情扭曲，而老司机只是得意地冲他一笑——那笑容只属于十几岁的少年。车子轻盈地飞过大石，又稳稳落回路面，接着向前飞驰，警官松了口气，而司机吹着口哨，快活地冲他眨眨眼。  
现在警官终于知道，Jack只有在开车时才是快乐的。发动机轰鸣，车轮摩擦地面，车从这里飞到那里，也把平日里醉醺醺不正经的Jack甩在后面，而车上坐着的，是伟大的赛车手Jack Sparrow，是意气风发的少年，是会出现在少女春梦里的大众情人。他突然明白为什么没有人管Jack酒驾的事情，因为这样的Jack开车绝不会出事故，而Jack也只有这少得可怜的机会继续他半途夭折的赛车手之梦。  
“到了。”老司机靠边停车，而警官甚至还没反应过来。“晚安，警官。”  
Salazar挑了挑眉毛，“你怎么不叫我'猛男'了？”看着老司机的脸红到了脖子跟，他自然地偏过头去，在Jack唇上一吻，“晚安，做个好梦。”下车走出几步，他突然想起了什么，又折回愣在原地少女心突然爆棚的老司机身边，“不上去喝一杯？”  
有酒喝当然要去，哪怕知道对方醉翁之意不在酒。Jack乖乖停好车跟他上楼，红着脸悄悄拉住他的手。  
他好像就是没法拒绝他……但是谁让Armando Salazar要命的性感呢？

07

第二天一早，Jack在Salazar床上醒来，揉揉酸痛的腰肢，一抬眼正好对上他笑意盈盈的脸，“早安，麻雀。”  
老司机害羞地别过脸去，突然发觉自己还紧紧依在警官怀里，像只受惊的兔子一样跳起来就往外跑。Salazar无奈地看着他窜出去，白花花的屁股晃了眼，“Jack快回来，你没穿衣服……”  
老司机红着脸，拿着沙发靠垫遮羞，一点一点挪到他床边，小心翼翼地抓走Salazar帮他叠好的衣服，又奔到外面去换了。警官笑着摇摇头，“没想到Jack Sparrow也会害羞啊。”  
Jack穿好衣服，又走到Salazar床前，“我走了。”警官也刚刚穿戴整齐，“嗯。”Jack刚想转身就跑，警官却又想起了什么，拽住他的手腕，涨红了脸，语调像个纯情少年，“以后……你可以经常带我兜风吗？”  
“行啊。”老司机狡黠地眨眨眼，“一次五十，只收现金，没有折扣，不给发票。爱去就去，不去拉倒。”然后他挣开警官的手逃之夭夭，“再见，猛男。”  
晚上Jack乖乖把车停在警局外，等Salazar下班。Lesaro警官和开车路过的Gibbs都露出了“我懂得”的笑容，打扮好了准备去约会的Katrina正好看见了老司机坐立不安的样子，伶牙俐齿地打趣道：“Jack叔叔你要接男朋友下班啊？”  
“去去去大人的事小孩子别乱说……”Jack憋红了脸不耐烦地挥手示意她赶紧闪一边去，而小姑娘把眼一瞪，“你那天把Henry诓进警局我们还没找你算账呢！”  
“怎么了，Katrina？”换好便服的Salazar刚出门就看到两人面红耳赤地当街吵架，一脸懵逼地想搞清到底发生了什么。  
一见来人是Salazar，Jack赶紧说“没什么没什么小姑娘脾气太大……”  
“是Henry的事吗？”  
Katrina点点头，一指Jack，“您可要好好管教他一下。这个人一肚子坏水！”  
Jack刚想解释就被Salazar一个眼神噎了回去，警官和Katrina说了几句，小姑娘的脸色才有所缓和，狠狠瞪Jack一眼，趾高气扬地走了。Salazar笑着摇摇头，一上车就感到了老司机充满怨念的眼神，“你为什么站在她那边？你的胳膊肘怎么是向外拐的！下车！我不带你了！”  
警官递过一张钞票连同一瓶酒，“车费。”  
虽然早上说过要收费，Salazar真给他钱的时候他却说什么也不要，只接过了那瓶朗姆酒。“这瓶酒我收下了，就算是你刚才不帮我说话的赔偿。车费我不要了，就当是这几次的女票资……”和Salazar睡了好几次，每次都像是白女票人家，谅他脸皮再厚心里也会过意不去。“系上安全带，今天带你去个好地方。”  
Jack把Salazar带到了自己当年练车的地方。“大概十几年前，我想要成为一名赛车手。这里，是我梦想启航的地方。”他停下车，打开酒瓶喝了一口，“可是后来我出了一场事故……”他打开话匣子，把所有故事都倒出来，把所有心酸所有不甘都倒出来，酒精催生了故事也逼出了眼泪，火辣的酒液倒入喉中，眼睛也随着喉管湿润，变得愈发明亮。警官默默地听着，默默地看着，轻轻揽他入怀，温柔地拭去他脸上的泪水。终于在Jack故事的最后，Salazar登场了，“我不知道你的出现对我来说到底有什么意义，但是我觉得你大概是个挺重要的角色。”  
Salazar笑了，在他唇上一吻，“你总会知道的。而且……”警官从他手中抽出酒瓶，一饮而尽，“真正的赛场不在远方，就在你脚下。”  
Jack仿佛听到自己心底有什么东西破碎了，碎片之间开出一朵花来。于是他邪魅一笑，踮脚在警官唇上狠狠啄一口，“在这里来一发？”  
“……我看你的胆子是越来越大了。”  
“回家做？”  
“我没说这里不行。”  
“……妈的你温柔点啊！嗷头撞到车顶了你个笨蛋！哎你把我裤子扔外面了快去捡啊风吹走了怎么办……唔嗯……啊啊……”

08

你知道，世情恶衰歇，万事随转烛，没有什么是永恒的。前一阵还柔情缱绻你侬我侬，过一会儿就可能遥遥相隔。人的命运是天定的，Jack 和Salazar也不例外。（噢其实本篇里他们的命运是我定的，给命运女神道个歉：不好意思抢您生意了）  
有过几次体验腰就不会那么疼了，现在Jack每天都早早起床开工上车，心情大好，微笑着向所有人打招呼，Hector和Will说他像个嫁了如意郎君的小媳妇。Henry和Katrina手牵着手一起去学校，Jack也高高兴兴地同他们打招呼，Katrina还在记仇，别过脸去不予理睬，而实诚孩子Henry已经完全忘记了Jack叔叔的恶劣行径，招手致意还不忘打趣，“看来昨晚Salazar警官很温柔？”老司机涨红了脸，“小孩子不要乱说……Salazar什么时候温柔过？”  
Salazar一向是个简单粗暴的家伙，喜欢死缠烂打，但今天他出奇的安静，老司机反而有些不习惯。Jack觉得这可能是Salazar的新套路，非要他主动送上门，再好好调戏一番，但他才不会轻易上当：你不来，我不去。这一天剩下的时间里Jack一直心神不定，开着车在警局前绕了一圈又一圈，就是看不到Salazar的身影。  
到了下班时间，Jack仍然没看到他，也没接到他的电话或短信，心里直犯嘀咕：他怎么了？该不会是出事了吧？这时正好Lesaro警官从警局里出来，Jack赶忙下车迎上去，“Lesaro警官，Armando Salazar去哪儿了？”  
“你不知道吗？”Lesaro一脸惊讶，“他的青梅竹马从西班牙飞过来探望他，所以Salazar专门请了一天假陪她。真是个漂亮姑娘，和他站在一起简直天生一对。不过就是不太爱说话，好像叫Mary……”  
老司机虽然是经过大风大浪的人，此时却也脸色一变，心头一痛。与Lesaro警官道别之后，Jack跳进车里，猛踩一脚油门，火速逃离现场，心绪万千。  
这时候很多人以为Jack会这样想：  
青梅竹马？还专门请假陪她？原来他早有所爱，与我只是逢场作戏；原来他早有打算，那个Mary来了他就把我一脚踹开；原来他把我掰弯只是一时兴起……我以为我们的关系绕过了晦涩的开头，平稳地驶向未来，现在才明白这一切都是完美的幻觉。是啊，两个男人，怎么可能？唉，他是优秀的警官，我是酗酒成性的出租车司机，本来就是两个世界的人，我们之间还能有什么？  
但事实上，他是这样想的：  
他妈的我可是加勒比一枝花，那个不知从哪里冒出来的傻女人怎么能把我看上的男人抢走？辣鸡Salazar都不知道珍惜我！我要甩了他让他后悔到死！  
然而他气冲冲开车回家之后就接到了Salazar的电话，Jack翻个白眼，想也不想直接挂断，手机也关了静音。在床上躺了一会，喝下一瓶酒之后，气也消得差不多了，反正Salazar一向情商不在线，床单都滚过了，还怕半路杀出的程咬金？加勒比一枝花不会输给任何人！既然Lesaro说Mary很漂亮，还不如就把她抢过来算了。老司机打算大人不计小人过，开夜车去Salazar的公寓确认一下情况——好吧，其实就是去宣誓主权……  
灯没开，人不在。和那个女人在一起那么开心？都不回家？Jack一拳砸在方向盘上，打定主意要和Salazar决裂。  
夜深人静又不曾运动过，老司机死活睡不着，翻来覆去想把两人的关系理清。两个男人一时兴起有了肉体关系，就此黏黏糊糊不清不楚地算是开始交往，现在也没有完全上升到精神层面，他又为什么要生气？他从来不把感情问题带回家，往往喝完酒就扔在路上抛在脑后，向来不为任何一朵花一片云驻足，只是这次……  
Armando Salazar是个优秀的狙击手，一枪正中他的心口。于是原本的浪子有了牵挂，不知前路如何，也愿意踩油门往前冲。现在枪手抽身离去，心口的枪伤没有爱的填充，他会流血而亡。  
手机响了，眼睛红红鼻子红红的老司机委屈地接起，“歪，是猹吗？”  
与他通话的是个陌生的女声，应该就是Mary了。“是Mr.Sparrow吗？Salazar出事了……”  
车在夜幕下飞驰，车上的司机红着眼咬着牙没命地加速。三个小时前，也就是晚上九点，另一辆车飞驰在这条路上，车上的司机醉的握不稳方向盘，车失去控制冲上人行道，恰好撞到与Mary边走边聊的Armando Salazar。事实上那辆车是冲着Mary去的，Salazar把她推开了，自己却没来得及……  
妈的，这种恶俗的偶像剧套路怎么会在他身上上演？要演也该和我演啊！那个Mary到底是什么妖孽？抢男人抢不过我就要毁灭他？Jack抹一把脸上的泪，握紧方向盘冲向医院。  
“背着我和女人鬼混，活该出事！他不出事我也要打死他！”Jack在急诊室外嘀咕着，Lesaro警官几次要他闭嘴他都不依，“打我啊！我知道你们这些破条子早就想找我麻烦了！”他挺起胸膛，像只好斗的公鸡，假装眼眶里的泪水并不存在，这时一个女人拉住举起拳头的Lesaro，递给Jack一张纸，“擦擦吧，眼线都花了。”  
一个高挑纤细的女人，优雅而冷静，看眼睛像是刚哭过。Jack知道这大概就是Mary，果然很美。  
“他想带我见见你，结果走在路上的时候就……我很抱歉，真的很抱歉。我从西班牙过来看他，顺便送请柬——我要结婚了，她是荷兰人。我和Armando一直情同兄妹……走在路上他一刻不停地谈论你……他说遇见你之后他才终于知道自己想要什么，而且他想和你建立稳定的关系，将来会结婚的那种……”  
后面Mary说了什么Jack没听清，他低下头看着胸口，心脏的位置闷闷地痛，就像……就像有什么东西被挖走了，现在只剩一个空空的洞，流着血。  
可他能做的只有等待。

09

“Gibbs，你知道这几天Jack Sparrow去哪了吗？”  
“在医院照顾Salazar警官。”  
真是太阳打西边出来了……Jack还会照顾别人？不过，不管你信不信，反正这件事就是发生了。自从Salazar出事那天起他就没再开工，一直守在医院。Armando Salazar在病榻上睁开双眼看到的第一个人就是他，警官哑着嗓子，“Jack，我屁股那里有点痒，帮我挠一下好吗？”而老司机强忍住眼泪，故意吓唬他，“你的屁股没了，整个下半身都没了。”  
“那我竖起来的东西是幻肢吗？”警官暧昧地笑了，而老司机已经眼泪汪汪地抱住他，“都在呢，屁股在，下半身也在。”两人聊了很久，直到警官的眼皮像赘了铅一样抬不起来。但他还要拉住Jack的手，努力战胜困意，“别走，再多说几句。”  
Jack在他额上轻轻一吻，“我不走，但现在快睡吧。”  
愧疚的Mary想帮他们做些什么，延迟了婚期，而Jack在和她一起照顾Salazar的时候知道了不少Armando Salazar童年少年的糗事，笑得前仰后合，“我一直想反攻一次，现在机会来了！等他身体好起来之后，我就用这些事要挟他。”Mary却嘲讽一笑，“你觉得你拿这些要挟他是能反攻还是被扌喿的更狠？”好像Mary说的有道理……  
Salazar身上多处骨折，伤势严重，被石膏、绷带和夹板固定着，几乎动弹不得。看着在自己床前忙来忙去的Jack，他努力伸出手想要抚摸爱人的乱发，却发现自己无能为力，只能唤他上前，“Jack，过来，让我亲亲。”“亲个鬼啊，都伤成这个样子还不正经……”虽然嘴上说着不要，身体还是很诚实的，老司机乖乖过去在警官唇上啄了一口，“以后注意一点，你出这种事很影响我工作……也很影响我的心情，我快吓死了。”  
“我可以把这理解为一种表白吗？”Salazar眯起眼睛笑得像地主家的傻儿子。  
Jack翻个白眼，“随你怎么理解，以后不许抛下我私自带女孩子出去。”  
“吃醋了？”Salazar笑得更傻更甜，眼睛里满满的都是幸福与得意。  
“……可能吧。”老司机小声嘀咕一句就逃出病房，脸红得像要滴血。  
此后两人的画风就变得很诡异。一个大男人喂另一条铮铮铁汉吃饭，往往没喂到伤员嘴里就自己吃掉了。而那个没饭吃的还傻笑，觉得男朋友抢饭吃的样子天下第一可爱。过了几天Mary就回西班牙结婚了，Lesaro警官表示这两人gay得没眼看，拒绝来探望Salazar，Gibbs、Hector、Will则相反，总是带上鲜花礼物去医院看他们，眼泪汪汪地握住伤员打着石膏的手感谢他为民除害。而被感谢者的反应也很合乎情理，“没什么没什么，都是我应该做的。”  
虽然伤势重，但Salazar恢复的很快，两周之后就拆掉了胳膊上的石膏。拆下石膏的那天警官心情大好，笑眯眯不怀好意地盯着老司机的翘臀，“我们多久没有xing生活了？”  
“两个月。”Jack翻个白眼，“怎么，你下面结蜘蛛网了？”感受到警官眼神里的淫邪之后，他嫌弃地撇撇嘴，“想也别想，我没有和伤员嘿咻的兴趣。”  
“认真客观的分析一下，我觉得下面结蜘蛛网的是你。你真的不想来一发？”  
你明明知道我想……可是在医院里？老司机也会害羞啊。Jack虎躯一震，红着脸小心翼翼地在他耳边悄悄问一句，“病房play？”  
“嗯。”Salazar眼睛亮亮的，邪邪一笑，呼出的气息弄得Jack颈边痒痒的，说的话也勾得他的心痒痒的，拉着他的手放在自己顶起的小帐篷上轻轻揉搓，老司机明显感到自己后穴渐渐湿润，“就在这里，你坐上来自己动。”  
刺激！擦掉鼻血，Jack还是不太放心，“被人看到怎么办？”  
“没关系的，没人会发现。”  
忍了两个月终于要解腰禁，两人都有点按捺不住。Jack轻手轻脚地关上房门，脱下Salazar的裤子，涨成紫红色的分身一下弹出来，雄赳赳气昂昂完全没有伤员应有的样子。他低下头将其整根含入，一下进入温暖湿润口腔的舒爽险些让Salazar立即she出来。老司机不愧是老司机，才上道不久就已经摸索出自己的方法。先是轻轻舔吻，舌尖故意划过柱身上一条条脉络，刺激口中的东西再次膨大；接着上下套弄，巨物送进喉咙深处带出更多唾液，湿滑的环境仿佛是另一个肉穴，速度慢慢加快，摩擦的快感达到极致，直到Salazar缴械投降。大量浓稠的jing液不可能留在口中，一般Jack都会吐掉，但今天为了挑逗Salazar他故意吞咽下去，没能咽下的白浊从嘴边流出细细一缕，配上Jack眼眶发红一脸情欲的样子，足以让刚刚she过的小Salazar再一次昂起头来。  
“你想进去就求我。”准备工作做好了，他骑在警官身上，隔着薄薄的内裤摩擦茎身使之颤动着涨大，同时自己的穴口也流出汁液润湿了内裤，可就是磨磨蹭蹭不让Salazar一杆进洞。  
“求求你让我进去。”Jack没想到Salazar这么听话，只语气一点紧迫感也没有，反而能听出戏谑的意味。这让老司机很有挫败感，停止动作就要下床，“就不让你进去，求我也没用。”  
“我都求过你了你还不满意？我看你真是欠扌喿了啊。”眼看着到手的屁股又要飞走，警官急了，一把抓住他的胳膊，养了两个月手劲儿不减，Jack挣不开只得乖乖坐在他身上，一脸委屈，“你求的一点诚意也没有……”  
“我明明很真诚地求过你，你不买账我能怎么办？”警官认真研究着如何剥下Jack的内裤，在石膏里闷了两个月手指不太灵活，几番尝试后终于放弃，“妈的，你自己脱。”  
“噢，求我啊。”全程冷漠脸的Jack翻个白眼，“你不求我我是不会脱的。”病房里的气氛一下变得很尴尬，此时机智的Salazar看到了床头柜上的水果刀，一把抓起，Jack难以置信地瞪大眼睛，“我不就傲娇一下吗？你居然要拿水果刀捅我？”  
“别动。”警官也不解释，握着水果刀慢条斯理地割内裤，“马上就割开了。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊你在割什么！放开我啊啊你个大变态，分手！分手！嗯啊……”可惜Jack发现的有点晚，内裤已经变成了破布条，警官的手也已经覆在敏感部位轻轻爱抚，于是后半句抗议被吞回去，取而代之的是呻吟与喘息。  
“还分手吗？”Salazar看着麻雀轻摆腰肢迎接手指的样子轻笑，将一根手指加到三根，深入浅出刺激着内部的敏感点，带出羞耻的水声。  
Jack的后穴已经水漫金山，三根手指的粗细完全不能填满欲壑。他一边晃动腰肢紧紧吸住男友的手指，一边负隅顽抗傲娇到底，“看你表现……啊……快一点……”臣服于欲望的Jack婉转呻吟，像极了小鸟，大大地刺激了警官的征服欲。就在Jack即将到达快感的顶峰时，他使坏抽走了手指，后穴的空寂让老司机眼底盈起一汪泪。警官正满心期待等着Jack可怜巴巴地求自己快点扌喿他，可是Jack向来不走寻常路，抬手给了他一个大耳光，“你妈╳啊你想干什么！老子正爽呢你抽走！”说完无比自觉地扶着警官威风凛凛的分身就送进了穴口，而Salazar只有捂着脸风中凌乱的份儿。  
还真是……坐上来自己动。Jack上下套弄着小Salazar，湿滑的内里有助于其长驱直入，粗糙的肠壁挤压着茎身带来意想不到的快感。他也不顾自己身处病房，放肆地呻吟娇喘，失去理智只知晃动腰肢让警官的巨根撞进更深的秘境，顶向快感的巅峰。就在他快要到达顶峰之时，有人敲响了房门。  
是谁啊这么不长眼！两人的眼中都要喷出火来。动静这么大听不见吗！非要我们挂个“请勿打扰”的牌子吗！两个月了好不容易有次鱼水之欢的机会就被你破坏了你有没有良心啊！静了一两秒，没有再听到敲门声，他们决定继续嘿咻。Salazar伸手握住斗志昂扬的小Jack搓弄着，而Jack紧紧吸住体内的巨物，不依不饶非要榨出点东西……这时门开了……Henry带着一脸人畜无害的笑走进来。  
怎么又是他！“滚！”夫夫异口同声地吼出来。再一次撞破二人女干情的Henry心知不好，扔下手中的花和水果就跑，然而他没跑几步就又被Salazar一声大吼叫回来，“把门关上！”  
挤出一个抱歉而尴尬的微笑，Henry“砰”地关上门，火速逃离现场。Jack已经窘得抬不起头，慌忙拉过被子盖在身上，小声嘀咕，“你真是个变态，这样都没把你吓软……”  
“还更硬了。”Salazar主动接上后半句，“刚才把我当成按摩棒，你可还满意？”  
Jack红着脸点点头。  
“那就别停。”警官悠闲地躺平享受服务，司机接着卖力取悦自己，后穴湿的一塌糊涂，二人的体液混合，呻吟、水声与肉体接触的声音奇妙地交织在一起，jing液的气味充斥着病房，一片淫靡。终于Jack迎来高潮，大脑瞬时一片空白，后庭花被大力扌喿弄得一片狼藉，Salazar的子孙后代灌进体内又滴滴答答流出来弄脏了床单，不得不说病房play着实刺激，Salazar比以往she的都多。激情过后是深情拥吻，Jack难得安静一回，伏在警官胸口很快进入了梦乡。门外前来探视的Lesaro警官闻到了一丝气味，很有眼色地没进去打扰他们，但是决定以后再也不来了。  
有过一次体验，两人胆子都大了，越来越明目张胆。不止是病房，还敢在医院的厕所，在Salazar拆掉腿上的石膏后甚至敢把战场转移到医院的花园里。至于被人撞见怎么办，他们已经不在意这些细节了……  
又过了三个月，Salazar出院了，Jack开车送他回家，一天之后又把Salazar带回自己家里，开始了同居生活。他们的关系绕过了晦涩的开端，熬过了中途的风波，平稳地驶向前方美好的未来。而Gibbs已经在和其他司机打赌这两人什么时候结婚，Hector说大概一年之后，Turner夫妇说最好明天就结婚，不然天天腻腻歪歪看得难受，赶紧送进婚姻的坟墓里冷静一下。  
可是婚姻需要爱情的铺垫，爱情本身也并非坦途，想要走下去，总要牺牲点什么。当事人并不知道前路如何，也许前方就有障碍……

10

日子就这样甜甜蜜蜜地过着，镇上的居民都接纳了Salazar警官，并衷心希望他能和Jack修成正果。Salazar警官出院后两个月的某一天，他突然接到上级的命令要回原来的警局一趟，Jack送走他之后，Lesaro悄悄告诉Gibbs，Salazar这次去了可能就不回来了，因为最近他之前所在的城市治安不太好，需要Salazar这样年轻有为的警官去帮忙治理。人人都为Jack捏把汗：完了，Jack要成弃夫了吗？  
镇上的居民很紧张，Jack却像根本不知道这消息一样，一点压力也没有，照样出车上班和乘客侃大山。Will问他Salazar要是真调走了怎么办，他悠闲地往座椅上一躺，拿牙签剔着牙，“还能怎么办？他要是敢走，我就敢和他分手。”  
话是这样说，老司机心里其实也没底。不要啊好不容易找个男朋友，个高人帅器大活好又宠我，突然搞成异地恋我怀疑我头上会绿啊。晚上一个人在家时，Jack忐忑地拨通Salazar的号码，“歪，萨萨，你什么时候回来呀？”  
警官的语气有些奇怪，“我不知道……可能要过几天吧。”  
Jack心里已经猜到了七八分，语气骤然冷淡下来，“你是不是要调回去了？”  
Salazar那边尴尬地沉默了片刻，才终于闷闷地应了一声，“嗯。”  
“一个人回去？”这句是询问，也是试探。  
“你愿意和我一起走吗？”这句是询问，更是邀请。  
“我考虑一下。”Jack挂上电话，关机窝进沙发里，心乱如麻。跟他走就意味着放弃这里的一切，放弃小镇上的朋友，放弃自己的车和房子，放弃每一家自己了如指掌的酒吧，放弃夜间醉酒后在小路上飙车的快乐，更是彻底把旧日的回忆、梦想、荣光丢在身后。到一个陌生的城市里去，重新开始，应对更复杂的路况，同更冷漠的乘客接洽，寄居在狭小的公寓里，唯一支撑自己的只有这个男人的爱情。  
夫唱夫随才不可能发生在他身上。  
“我不去。”第二天早晨，Salazar回来收拾行李，Jack心平气和地看着他，“我不能放弃这里的一切。”  
警官一脸错愕，“我不是要你放弃。我住的地方离这里不远，你随时可以回来。”  
“不。”老司机摇摇头，“那里的路况我不熟，而且我也不敢酒后驾车。”  
Salazar翻个白眼，“你就担心这些？我还以为你是舍不得镇上的街坊。”  
“呃，从某种程度上说，我巴不得离开他们。”Jack翻个白眼，“Turner夫妇、Gibbs、Hector就知道酸来酸去，自己没有xing生活就想知道我们的每一个细节。Lesaro警官大概是暗恋你，每次见到我都没好脸色。Henry这个傻小子总能撞破我们的女干忄青，还管不住嘴到处乱说，他女朋友Katrina更是个被Hector惯坏了的小丫头，见到我还没大没小的……”  
行了行了，Salazar赶紧捂住他的嘴，拉他进屋再关上门。就站在门口这么大声的说镇上居民的坏话肯定会被听见，不到一分钟的工夫Jack已经把半个镇的人都得罪了一遍，就算他不跟自己走，大概也会被其他人打包邮递到城里去。  
“我最后再问你一遍，你真的不去？”提着箱子，警官立在门口真诚地望着Jack的眼睛，“想清楚再说。”  
“伟大的赛车手从不反悔。”Jack笑了笑，“你再不走就赶不上车了。”  
“你不送我？”警官放下箱子，腾出手来拥住Jack，“这么冷漠？”  
“我晚上有事。”司机连眼皮都不抬一下，“好了，再见。”  
“没有告别吻？”  
“没有。分手炮都没有，你还跟我要什么告别吻？”Jack一挑眉，睁开警官的臂膀叉腰就要骂人，“快滚，你再不走我就要哭了。两个大男人唧唧歪歪黏黏糊糊像什么样子！你再说什么我都不会跟你走。”  
“一箱朗姆也不行？”警官微笑着在他额上一吻，“别这样啊。”  
“不行。”Jack推开他，“别想收买我，我不吃这套。现在快走。”  
“两箱？”  
“……我考虑一下。”  
“五箱？”  
“……等一下，我现在收拾行李。”  
在麻雀这里，没有一箱朗姆酒谈不拢的事情，如果有，那就两箱三箱四箱五箱。不过你知道的，如果真不想跟那个人走，给他一个酒窖也没用。车子奔驰在夜色中，音乐开得很大声，警官看着意气风发的司机，眼神温柔如水，忍不住伸手替他整理一下蓬乱的发辫，轻笑道：“再伟大的赛车手也要注意形象啊。”  
老司机一踩油门加快车速，路的尽头已经能看见城市林立的高楼。Salazar认真地问他，“你真的可以放弃那里一切和我在一起？”  
老司机也很认真地点点头。  
警官得意地笑了，凑上来就想亲他，Jack嫌弃地躲开，“我在开车！为了我和你的生命安全，拜托你克制一点……”  
第二天Salazar并没有去警局，而是带着Jack满城乱转，逛吃逛吃反而像是来旅游的。老司机很担心地把车停在路边，“你老实说，你是不是被炒了，怕镇上人知道了笑话我们，才把我骗到这里？”  
警官一脸黑人问号，伸出手摸摸他的额头：我的麻雀发高烧了？怎么说起胡话来了？“你为什么会这么想？”  
“你也不去上班，就带着我观光……”  
“噢这样啊。”Salazar笑了，“我就是带你来玩的啊。”  
这会轮到Jack一脸懵逼，WTF？？  
“上级的确是想把我调回这里的，但是我拒绝了。我说我在那个小镇找到了一生所爱，并且愿意一直守护那里人民的安全。”警官语声温柔，充满爱意的目光凝在Jack身上，伸出手柔情地抚摸着他的头发，“你要知道，我成为警察不是因为殊死搏斗枪林弹雨很炫酷，而是因为想要有能力守护自己所爱的人。”  
“这算蜜月吗？”Salazar还来不及回答，Jack就吻住了他。不顾周围路人的眼光，就是想亲吻这个男人，柔软的花苞绽放把整个心房都填满了，无比坚定地宣告他的确是找到了那个“一生所爱”。  
晚上Jack拖着Salazar去酒吧兑现“五箱朗姆酒”的承诺。警官心疼的捂住钱包，但老司机很体贴的只要了一箱。音乐响起，男男女女涌入舞池随着旋律起舞，Salazar还没有反应过来就被Jack拖进了人群。  
“你到处乱看什么？那个女的难道比我好看？你下面不想要了？”老司机咬着牙在他耳边威胁道。  
“我没有啊……哎你拉我进舞池干什么？我不会跳舞啊。”  
“闭嘴，跳舞。”  
警官奇怪的舞姿笑得Jack肚子痛，但嘲笑男友的报应就是被拖进厕所干了个爽。出来时双腿几乎合不拢，人都走光了只剩酒吧老板一脸冷漠瞪着他们，“爽不爽？好了现在快点走，我们打烊了。”  
老司机羞红了脸拉着Salazar就跑，跑着跑着就笑起来，他看着警官英俊的脸心想这个男人真好看，忍不住要凑上去亲吻。Salazar抱住他，“还敢酒驾吗？”  
“不是不敢，是屁股疼得开不了车。”老司机苦笑着，“现在怎么我们回去？”  
警官微微欠身把他抱起来扛在肩上，大步流星，“当然是走回去了。”  
“我重吗？”  
“重，很重，特别重，重的要死。”  
“Salazar你良心被狗吃了？你敢说我重？你把我放下来我自己走！”  
“整个世界都在我肩上，能不重吗？”警官揉着酸痛的肩膀，“不过我很高兴你决定自己走……累死我了……”  
只听到前半句话的老司机小心翼翼地问，“那……你再把整个世界背上呗？”  
“滚！”  
一个月后他们以新婚夫夫的身份回到了镇上。听说Lesaro警官偷偷哭了一鼻子，不过最后还是祝福了他们。Turner夫妇非常欣慰：啊狗男男总算进了坟墓。可惜新坟里爱情的鬼魂还很活跃，恩爱还是照秀不误，眼睛该瞎还是要瞎。Gibbs和Hector想要八卦却被Salazar拒人千里的锐利眼神吓退了，Henry借机很认真地向Katrina求了婚，可是Hector一看到他单膝跪地就不知从哪里冒出来把他赶走了，“去去去小孩子玩什么爱情游戏，快回家找你妈去。”Katrina还不明真相一头雾水就被她爸拽回了家，并且接受了长达两个小时的思想教育：女儿啊，你看你男朋友那个傻劲，分了吧。最后还是Elizabeth带着菜刀来敲门，“来来来Barbossa你出来，你说说我儿子哪点不好了！”小情侣尴尬地对视一眼，Henry：我感觉我们这辈子都结不了婚了……Katrina：大概吧……  
如果你来到加勒比地区，随便跳上一辆出租车，就能从那些司机口中听到Jack Sparrow的故事，只是现在Jack不只是一个很神奇的酒后飙车很厉害的出租车司机，还是靠着酒后飙车泡到本地区最优秀警官的情圣。如果你足够幸运，可能还能碰见Jack本人，现在他每天白天都很清醒，勤奋工作，大概是受了丈夫的影响。  
“你好啊，姑娘，去哪？”他微笑着跟你打招呼，好看的脸庞有独特的韵味，明明打扮得奇奇怪怪却莫名的好看。  
你看愣了，这时有人敲了敲车窗，是一位英武的警官。Jack摇下车窗，不满地小声问：“干什么？有话快说，乘客还等着呢……”  
警官看了你一眼，微笑着举手示意，“没什么。就是想说我爱你。好了，走吧。”  
车子突然窜出去，你吓了一跳，同时也看见Jack的脸红到了耳根。他尴尬地冲你笑笑，岔开话题，“第一次来这里吗？”  
你点点头，“我觉得这里很美。”  
“想听听镇上居民的故事吗？想听谁的故事都可以哦。”他狡黠一笑，灵活地操纵着方向盘，你觉得自己仿佛坐在赛车上，忍不住赞叹。哇，真的超炫酷！  
于是你笑了，“能讲讲你和那位警官的故事吗？”  
他的脸又红了，不过并不闪避，清了清嗓子，开始他的讲述，“那天晚上我到一家平时不常去的酒吧喝酒 喝完了上车回家正好撞见他执行公务……”  
你可以听出他语气里满是幸福与骄傲，不得不说他很会讲故事，你会听着激情戏烧红脸颊，你会听着Henry被坑的悲惨遭遇笑出声来，你会因为Salazar的车祸皱紧眉头，最后他踩下刹车，“到了。”  
你付了钱下车，意犹未尽地趴在窗边问他故事的结局如何，“后来呢？”  
司机笑了，冲你晃晃手上的戒指。  
“后来他们幸福快乐的生活在了一起，并且最近还打算去领养一个孩子。”

番外

1\. 缘分  
在孤儿院里看到那个小姑娘的时候，Salazar知道，就是她了。乌黑的大眼睛，可爱的小脸，笑起来像个天使，说话语速很快，一看就知道是个机灵孩子，像极了自家的麻雀。  
当天Salazar警官很晚才回家，Jack窝在沙发上，等着找他算账。门开了，他跳起来刚要骂，突然看见警官怀中熟睡的小姑娘，心一下就化了。  
她好可爱。老司机惊喜地看着一脸笑意的Salazar，“就是她？”  
“嗯，叫Pearl。你小声一点别把她吵醒了。”  
“可是我想抱抱她哎。”Jack嘟着嘴让Salazar把小姑娘抱进他们准备好的房间，床是业余木工Gibbs帮他们做的，大小刚刚好。两人关上房门躺在床上，激动得睡不着觉。  
“我觉得她很像你。”警官亲吻Jack的额头，“我们总算有了一个完整的家。”  
“没准就是我亲生的呢。”  
“你最好解释一下你刚才那句话是什么意思。”警官一挑眉，“据我所知，这座房子隔音效果非常好。”  
隔音效果确实好，第二天Pearl见到Jack的时候，他一直捂着腰。

2\. 妈妈  
5岁的Pearl对自己的新家十分满意，唯一不太理解的就是家庭成员。她仰起脸儿问Jack，“为什么别的小朋友都有一个爸爸和一个妈妈，我却有两个爸爸？”  
他一时语塞，正想着该如何解释“真爱无关性别”，Salazar突然开口：“你也有一个爸爸一个妈妈啊。”  
？？？看Jack和Pearl都愣住了，Salazar赶忙解释， “Jack就是妈妈。”  
？？？要不是怕吓着孩子，Jack真想破口大骂，揪住他的耳朵要他跪搓衣板。这时Pearl又提问了：“为什么Jack是妈妈？”  
“他头发长……”警官捂住脸，“而且他……他屁股翘……”  
老司机捂住Pearl的耳朵，“有的话小孩子不能听，你以后想叫我妈妈爸爸都行。”说完狠狠剜了Salazar一眼。  
哄Pearl睡着之后，两人躺在床上，Jack扯着Salazar的耳朵，“你说说为什么我是妈妈你是爸爸。”  
警官微微一笑，“因为你头发长，屁股翘。而且……”他抓着Jack的手放在某个部位上，“你总是被压的那个。”

3\. 家长会  
不知不觉中Pearl已经在这个家里生活了好几个月，和两位爸爸感情都很好。Salazar爸爸平日里不苟言笑，所有的温柔都给了Jack爸爸，但一举一动都透露出对Pearl的关切与爱。他总想给Pearl最好的，带她出去吃饭，给她买精致的小裙子，但是相比之下Pearl还是更喜欢风趣搞怪的Jack爸爸，毕竟是“亲生的”啊。  
幼儿园第一次亲子运动会，Pearl有两个爸爸引来了众人的眼光。你知道的，为了让女儿接受更好的教育，警官专门把她送到离家较远的教育质量更好的幼儿园去，在这里很少有人知道他和Jack的事。  
“您好，您是Pearl的……”老师走过来同Salazar握手。  
“父亲，我是她的父亲。”  
“那这位……”  
“我也是。”Jack自觉地握住老师的手摇了摇，“我们都是她的父亲。”  
老师笑得有一点尴尬，而Pearl不太开心。其他小朋友都有一个爸爸一个妈妈，自己却有两个爸爸，好多小朋友笑话她没妈妈，有些家长也投来异样的目光，不过运动会还是照常进行。  
因为Pearl有两个爸爸，Salazar家完胜。这时其他小朋友才知道羡慕她，“我们也想要两个爸爸！”这回轮到她洋洋得意了，“想的美！略略略。”

4\. 爬树  
Pearl和Jack很像，都非常好动，看见什么东西就想摆弄两下。Turner夫妇后院里有一棵大榕树，Pearl早就看见了，一直爬上去。这天Jack带她串门时，她终于找到了机会，趁负责看住自己别乱跑的Henry给Katrina发短信时，她溜进后院，轻快地爬上了树顶，欣赏着这个视角所能看到的独一无二的景色。  
可是，问题来了，她只知道如何爬上去却不知道如果爬下来。过了一会，Henry突然发现Pearl不见了，吓得要死，心想自己之前就总是得罪Salazar和Jack，这回又把他们的女儿弄丢了，一定会被他们弄死的……这样想着，他走进后院，听到Pearl在树顶小声呼救，手足无措只得叫来Jack，果然免不了又被jack叔叔骂。  
骂归骂，Pearl下不来骂Henry也没用。因为害怕Salazar知道自己没看好女儿，Jack决定亲自爬上去抱女儿下来。上去是上去了，下来却成了问题。Pearl拉住他的衣角，“Daddy你不要急着下去，这里景色很美的。”Jack站在树顶俯视全镇，视野开阔确实心神舒爽，他情不自禁地赞叹，抱起女儿亲一口，“这是我们的秘密，不要告诉萨萨，好吗？”  
下去的时候是很艰难的。Jack先踩着树枝下去，再抱Pearl下来。Elizabeth早觉得会出事，打电话叫来了Salazar。Jack隔着树叶看到恋人脸色铁青，心里发怵脚下一滑，不仅没接住Pearl，自己也摔了下去。还好Salazar眼疾手快接住了他，而站在一边害怕地搓着手的Henry正好中奖，Pearl掉在他怀里，他完美的充当了缓冲，手臂被砸骨折了，而早有准备的Salazar警官只是手臂脱臼，没什么大碍。  
手臂接好之后，警官背着吓哭的Pearl走在回家的路上，而Jack心疼的哄着哭泣的小女孩，“没事了没事了……”他把眼一瞪，冲Salazar吼道：“你刚才为什么不接女儿！”  
“因为总有人会接住她，但你就不一定了。”

5\. 真爱  
后来Pearl长大了一点，对很多事情都更加好奇。这段时间她就追着Jack问各种问题，今天的问题是困扰她已久的“大家都说谈恋爱是一男一女才可以，那你和Salazar爸爸算什么关系”。  
老司机挠挠头，不知如何回答，Salazar正好开门回来。他像抓到了救命稻草一样，赶忙喊恋人过来回答这个不知从何答起的问题。  
听过Pearl的问题之后，警官笑了，“这个问题很简单啊，我们是恋人啊。”说着轻轻在她额上一吻，伸手把女儿和恋人都揽进怀中，“真爱，是无关性别的。”  
Pearl还有一点不懂，“那我算什么？我们之间的感情又算什么呢？”  
这个问题轮到Jack来回答。他也在女儿脸上亲一口，语气难得的温柔。  
“你是我们掌上的明珠，是上天的恩赐，是经过长时间的等待与世人不理解眼光的洗礼才盼来的那颗珍珠。”  
“而且我们爱你。很爱很爱。”

FIN


End file.
